Perfectly Imperfect Together
by EvilValenStrife
Summary: 30 Days of Triles: Day 14- Gender-swapped "Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" a blonde-haired girl asked with a pair of scissors in her hand.


**Author's Crap:** For the 30 Days of Triles: Day 14- Gender-swapped prompt. I haven't been writing for the challenge because I have so many other ideas for Triles at the moment but, I couldn't fight my muse on this one. I just had to write it. Forgive me, it's hella late but, I hope that you guys will enjoy it anyway.

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" a blonde-haired girl asked with a pair of scissors in her hand. "It's just going to make people talk about you more…"

"Positive." A brunette with long shoulder length hair said looking forward at the full-sized mirror in front of her. "Let them talk. I haven't care what they say about me so far. Why start now?"

"It just seems like such a shame to cut off all this hair… You could donate it to make weave or something…" the blonde girl said running her fingers through the silky brown tresses.

"Trish," the brunette said turning around in her seat to face the other girl. "I want a fresh start. I'm cutting it off…"

The blonde held up her hands defensively before shrugging and positioning the scissors.

"How about a pixie cut? I think it'd look good on you. Though, any hairstyle would look good on you…" Trisha said leaning her face close to the other girl's right ear.

"Flattery will get you anywhere and everywhere with me Milligan…." The brunette said snorting and rolling her eyes. "Sounds good to me."

"Mila," Trisha spoke turning her chair to face her. "I'm not just saying these things… I mean it… You are beautiful…"

"You're the one that's beautiful. You put up with all of my flaws even when others would run for the hills… You saw what happened with Matt and Zach… I don't deserve your affection nor your trust." Mila said looking down at her balled up fists.

Trisha lifted the girl's chin and brought her face upwards to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Mila relaxed into the kiss with ease and cupped a rose-tinted cheek while deepening the lip-lock. Trisha let the scissors slip from her fingers and onto the ground with a metallic clatter. The blonde sighed into the kiss bringing her body closer to the other girl. As often as they did this, she felt that she would never grow tired of kissing the brunette. Judging from Mila's willingness to kiss her every chance she got, the other girl felt the same way.

She knew there was something special from the moment she "felt a moment" and kissed her back in Paris. Mila hadn't rejected her but wasn't exactly giving her the green light either. After Mila went through her breakups, she let Trisha kiss her again during the super storm in the darkness of her home. After a while of testing the waters of their new found affection for each other, Mila and Trisha still hadn't quite known what to label themselves as. Maybe they were scared to claim a title in fear of losing the other; they didn't know. They just knew that they felt good around each other. It wasn't until earlier that week that they decided to make it official. They were already happy being friends but, just figured that they'd be happier dating each other.

Mila pulled away from the soft cherry tasting lips gazed into her girlfriend's eyes. She took the blonde's hand in her own and squeezed it gently.

"I love you Trish…" she said softly and meant it.

"I love you too Mila…" Trisha spoke lifting Mila's soft peach colored hand to her lips to press a light kiss to the back of it. "We're perfectly imperfect for each other."

Mila didn't say another word and just simply smiled one of her bright smiles to the blonde. The two sat in silence for a minute. The scissors on the floor forgotten as the two just sat enjoying each other's company. They had each other and that was all they needed.

* * *

**Author's Crap: **I think this is one of the shortest things I have ever written... I'm shocked I managed to keep it out of the smut territory. I think I just really wanted some cute femslash in my life. I've got two more Triles fics coming that I've been working on so, look out for those! If I get inspiration for the other prompts, I might write some more for those as well!


End file.
